Forever May Not Be Long Enough.
by GiantPygmyGirl
Summary: FINISHED!! CHAPTERS 1-10! The Scorpion King is defeated, Evelyn is alive, the family is together again, and on their way home. However, their fortunous luck can't last forever, bad weather strikes. Heroes are in demand. Evil needs to be fought.
1. Mine, for we are all together.

__

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. More will be appearing later for whom I will take credit, but as of yet I cannot make any claim to these wonderful characters created by Stephen Sommers and artistically displayed by Universal. The title comes from the song used at the end, performed by Live.

Author's note: Many people that have read this story have thought is was very sappy! I truly hope the majority here does not... I love Evelyn's and Rick's characters so that is why I wrote about them. You will not only get some of Evelyn and Rick, but you will also get many different views of Jonathan, Izzy and Alex. This story takes place right after The Scorpion King has been defeated! WOOHOO! An Asterisk '*' followed by Italics indicates a dream...

Please Read and Review. As only the first four chapters are posted I would love some ideas! 

****

Forever May Not Be Long Enough

__

First draft written October 9, 2001. (that's when I first got the great idea for a Mummy fic!)

****

CHAPTER 1: Mine, For We Are All Together.

Rick O'Connell smoothed back his sleeping son's hair as they flew in the dirigible across the desert's hot sands. His hands moved shakily back up to his own face, brushing against the hair he had not been able to shave off for some time. The sun blazed down on them, and the balloon above did little to shade its scorching heat. Sweat beaded on his son's forehead and he was concerned for Alex's health. It seemed as though everyone was asleep except for him. As he lay nestled in-between Alex and Evelyn he acted out the days' events in his mind, willing his conscience to skip over the part where Evelyn had almost been killed. His thoughts were still reeling. _Had any of this really happened?_ He kept thinking that sooner or later he would wake up sweating in bed, and none of this would have occurred. He couldn't come to terms with his own mind! It was wreaking havoc on his body, and was driving him slowly insane. He needed someone to talk to...

"Evie...hey, Evelyn, wakeup. I need to talk to you." he murmured softly, poking her gently in her side.

"Wha...?" Silence. "Oh, Rick. It's you. What do you want Hon?" Her voice was groggy but a smile played across her lips, masking her feelings about what had happened earlier that day.

"Evelyn, darling. I need to talk to you about today. Please. It's driving me crazy." His voice cracked with emotion, his feelings just under the surface. Upon hearing his voice waver, she sat upright and turned to face him. She took his hands within hers, clasping them tightly between. He put his head to her shoulder and began to cry. Never before had he cried with such gusto. He cried for Alex. He cried for his wife, and, amazingly, he cried for Imhotep and Anck-su-namun. Their love was what had made them think they could rule the world and conquer the Universe all in one! He felt that much for Evelyn and Alex every moment of each day that passed, and it got stronger the longer he lived. They were the only things that mattered to him in his life, and he had come so close to losing them both. 

He kept on like this for awhile. His wife's gentle hands massaged his scalp while he made a salty wet mess out of the front of her blouse. He felt like a little boy must feel, after losing his soul in a petty game of love. Well, to tell the truth he had almost lost his soul to hell this afternoon and he wasn't going to let it happen again. 

"Rick, dear, talk to me, tell me what's wrong." Her eyes pleaded with his spirit, forcing his heart to swell and letting his thoughts free in one big rush. He looked up and stared at her for a very long time. 

"Oh Evelyn...If anything _ever_ happens to you or Alex, I don't know if I will be able to go on living. I will slowly whither to my death. I will never eat, I will never sleep, and I will never live. It's just, I don't know. I don't know what to think anymore." He sighed a long and painful sigh. "But," his voice turned serious, " we are not going to look for anymore bracelets, read out of any books, or search for any treasure that have curses in ancient Egyptian on them." It was now his turn to beg.

"Oh Rick, love, dear Rick." The tears began to flow from her dark brown eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, and neither is Alex, at least not while I have a say in my life." She admitted with defiance. "I love both of you too much for that to happen. And, even if I do, you would have to stay behind and live for Alex, and remember me through Alex. I know it might be painful at first. But, if that ever were to happen, you have to promise me Rick. Promise you'll do that." He brushed away her tears with his thumbs and held her close. 

"I promise Evie, I promise," he choked. 

"Besides, you wouldn't want Alex to have to live with Jonathan, would you now?" He looked over at his brother in law, sound asleep, the diamond shaped treasure he had taken from the top of the pyramid cradled in his right arm. Her voice was muffled by his shirt and he couldn't contain his laughter. It bubbled up from within him, and he felt instantaneously wonderful. _Laughing_, he had always been told, _calms the soul when in a state of upheaval_. They remained embraced, chuckling together, their vibrations soothing to their exhausted bodies. When Rick thought Evelyn was asleep, he dared to say, "I just thought I had lost you, that's all. I just thought you were gone, for good." His fingers traced her eyebrows lazily, noting how soft they were to the touch.

"I know you did, I know. It must have been horrible." She sighed and yawned. "Well, Mr. O'Connell, if you don't mind, I need to go to sleep, and so do you. We have had a hard and busy day, and we both need our rest."

"I couldn't have put it better if I had said it myself." They leaned in for a goodnight kiss, before Evelyn settled into his arms for the midday nap.

~*~

Well, everything had certainly turned out very nicely for Izzy. He was immensely pleased with himself for getting the O'Connells out of their tricky business. But, one thing he was sure of was that he would never step one foot into their lives ever again. _I mean, for goodness sake man! I almost got shot a second time, and swallowed alive by a jungle in the midst of mayhem! Well, at least I didn't get shot in the ass. My mourning has now changed from my ass to my brain._

Looking over at the sleeping family, he almost felt sorry for them. _Almost, _he reminded himself. They really had gotten themselves into this whole mess, and..._he_ had gotten them out of it all! That treasure really was half his and he would make sure it got into his hands before the journey was over. Right now, though, Jonathan had it clutched too tightly, and it was just out of Izzy's grasp. The man really was a lazy chap. Funny, but no doubt a slacker. Izzy had learned to tell the good from the bad in his life. (even if he _was_ a classified 'bad') But what did that matter to a dashing fellow such as himself?

He slowly turned the steering wheel of the dirigible to the left, altering course slightly to bring them back to the launch site. Boy would he be happy to finally be home and on the ground once again. That is if they didn't run into any more trouble before then. He had just enough power for the dirigible to function as a hot air balloon to get them back and then some, but he didn't want to make any unnecessary stops. 

~*~

__

* "Evie, what should I do?" His voice rang out, awkward in the jungles sudden silence. 

"Rick, take care of Alex." His mother's weak voice echoed in his dreams. "I, I love you."

"No, sweet heart, Evie!"

The image of her cradled in his father's arms clutching her stomach where the blood flowed freely almost knocked him out. A silent tear slipped down her left cheek and with one last breath she was gone. 

"Come back Evie, come back. Evie come back!" His father cried. 

"Mum!" He screamed out an all too familiar name. "Mum, no, come back!" He ran to his father, tears welling in his eyes, questioning his dad. **Is it true Dad? Is she gone?** The sadness that embodied Rick's blue eyes confirmed his mother's fate and Alex stood awestruck until his Uncle swept him up into his arms, comforting him while they cried together. His father looked over his wife's stricken body and collapsed upon her lifeless form, his fingers tearing at her face, her hair, anything he could touch. Willing her to breathe, to be alive, to have not died. She wasn't coming back, and he knew it, but yet he looked up to the sky and raised his arms as if to open his soul to the heavens, pleading with the sun to bring his beloved back from the dead. It was useless he knew...*

The dream was always the same. It never changed. The inevitable could not be prevented.

"Mum!" Alex awoke sweating and crying for his mother. He needed her soft, comforting touch. He needed to be hugged, and cuddled, and loved. "Mum!" he cried out once again, desperately he reached over his father, and pried his arms from his mother. "Mum, Mum, come back!"

"Oh Alex, I am here sweet heart," she said wiping his hot, heart-broken tears away, "I am not going anywhere, don't you worry." He just cried, his heart feeling as though it would burst. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his slight frame and her face was buried deep in his sandy blond hair. He never wanted the moment to end. If he didn't let go of her, then maybe, just maybe she would never leave.

~*~

The ride in the dirigible took approximately as long as it had taken going the other way; maybe it was slightly shorter because they did not make as many stops as they had going down, but it was a pleasant ride nonetheless. Everyone was content just to be in each other's company again. Alex spent most of the time around his mother as a shadow that never left, even when the sun went down. Finally she had had enough of it.

"Alex, you can not follow me around like some sort of dog all day long. If you live in fear, then it controls you. You must not let it take over. Do you understand me?" Her look was stern, and he knew not to mess with her when she was like she was now.

"Yes Mum." He said, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Alex, I saw that."

"Mum! You didn't see nothing!"

"Alex, I don't want any more nonsense from you today." With the conversation terminated, he sought out his Uncle for comfort. His father usually agreed with his mother, so he knew consulting him would just result in disaster. 

Life was hard, and in the past few days he had experienced its worst, but he figured he would benefit from it later in life, unless of course it brought about his downfall. He loved his parents very much, he really did, but sometimes they didn't seem to understand why he was the way he was, which actually, as he knew, wasn't in fact completely true. They were probably the only ones on this earth able to understand him. His love for them was indescribable. He only had to look at his mother and father to know that. The two of them together, now that's about as far as his feelings went. He thought that what _they_ did was disgusting. His dad was always kissing her hand and foot, and, to think she enjoyed it!? Oh well, these were the mysteries of life Alex soon hoped to discover.

The more quickly they got off this awful contraption the better. It scared him a little the way it creaked at night, and the whole idea of flying through the air with just a balloon above you was enough to even give Alex an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

Izzy. Alex had decided _he_ had a serious problem. He was a flighty chap who skittered around here and there, tidying up tidbits of material as he went along. He stuck to his own business, but was rather absentminded. He never seemed to know what was up, or what was down- completely screwed up in Alex's mind. The good thing though, was that his father seemed to trust him, and he _could_ be somewhat amusing at times. He knew his father and if his father liked Izzy then he would as well. 

It was now night so they all went to sleep. Izzy had told them that it was only a matter of hours before they would reach the landing so they should all relax and enjoy the last night of solitude in the air before encountering civilization, yet again. The wind was gently blowing and the sky was slightly clouded over but it was pleasant outside so Alex ignored the slight breeze and dark horizon- a mistake he would long regret.


	2. Without Purpose.

****

CHAPTER 2: Without Purpose.

Evelyn awoke to a howling which she had been distantly aware of for some time, but had not registered until she was awakened by a strong hand planted firmly upon her shoulder shaking her. She was very cold. The wind had whipped her blanket off and rain had soaked clear through to her undergarments. It took her a moment to realize that they were in the middle of a vicious storm, but, as soon as she did she asked Izzy if there was anything she could do to ensure their safety. His reply was, "Oh don't worry, she'll hold together alright. While you were off saving the world I made some new modifications to this ship. We'll be out before ya know it, as long as we don't run into any of your 'friends' which you seem to have many of these days."

Just then a deafening crack and then a groan was heard by all throughout the length of the dirigible. The rain suddenly turned sideways as Evelyn felt her stomach leap and buck under the tremendous pull of gravity she was simultaneously experiencing. She and the contents of the air ship were slammed hard into the starboard side. Another deafening crack was followed by a small yelp that turned into a child-like scream. 

"Alex!" She shouted. It had no effect. The storm was too raucous. "Rick! Jonathan!" She continued to be tossed around in a most painful matter, not to mention her heart beating a mile a minute. She knew this feeling all too well. They were going to land, and they were going to hit hard. 

The whole infrastructure must have collapsed because she could feel a heavy weight pressing down upon her. Beginning to panic and feeling quite trapped she screeched with fright. The falling sensation seemed to last for an eternity, but could have only been about a half a minute. The grinding and tearing, the screaming, and the shrieking of ropes with too much stress put upon them filled her ears as they plummeted. When they finally collided with what she thought was the ground she felt as though all hell had broken lose. 

Tearing herself free from the wreckage Evie attempted to stand and look around. She was extremely light headed and felt as though she was about to vomit. A trickle of something wet was running down her spine and she had no doubt in her mind that it was blood. The thought sent her reeling and over the edge. She clutched her stomach and collapsed to the sand covered ground in a retching heap.

When she had finished she teetered to her feet and unsteadily began to move slowly forward. Though the slightest motion teased her stomach she managed to arrive at the main frame of the torn and completely ruined dirigible before vomiting again. "Alex!" She coughed and sputtered. "Alex, Rick, someone answer me!" The only sound audible was the crackling of flames sizzling in the wind whipped rain. Her hope sunk, but nonetheless she retried. "Alex, Rick, Jonathan!" her voice cracked from screaming too hard.

"Evelyn, is that you?" Izzy's voice replied, breaking the void. He was stumbling towards her from behind.

"Oh, Izzy, thank God it's you!" she turned wobbly to face him. "I was just beginning to get scared." she paused, tears beginning to form. "Do you think the others made it?"

"Well, one thing's for sure, we won't have any idea until we look." Izzy replied. With that they approached the mass of leather, fire, and rope, all the while Evelyn called out her family's' names.

They pawed through rubble with no success. Every once in awhile they would pause to catch their breath while Evelyn would call to her loved ones more. It was like a giant puzzle with no end. A half an hour had gone by when Izzy had come to the conclusion, with great reluctance that no one else had survived. He was just about to break the news to Evie when a small cough was heard amongst the dust and burning debris. Hearing this noise put a renewed strength in Evelyn's limbs as she called her son's name. "Alex! Talk to me Alex!"

"Mum, Is that you?" A weak voice questioned hopefully. "Mum, I'm hurt!" He cried. "_It_ hurts!" A deep breath and then nothing else. She had never heard her son in more pain before.

"Alex, we're coming in for you. Hang on sweetie. Is Dad or Jonathan around you? Can you see anything?" There was still no reply.

"He may be unconscious, Evelyn. We must work faster; the fire is spreading." 

The first impression she had of Izzy had quickly changed within the hour. He was beginning to show that he could be quite a gentleman, and that his thoughts weren't only of women and gold like her brother's. The vigor that she had shown earlier returned again as she forced her body to put the nitrogen needed into her muscles. The tears were coming fast, and her heart felt as though it would burst. She was dizzy with fatigue and her body ached; she was visibly wearing down, but she would not cease until they had reached Alex. Distantly she heard voices lift lightly on the breeze. Her expectations regenerated.

~*~

While Evelyn and Izzy were trying to reach Alex, Rick and Jonathan were having a little adventure of their own. Both, having been thrown free of the craft before it crashed, were trying to piece themselves back together before returning to see what had happened. 

Rick's already fighting-sore body was even worse now from the impact of landing in the desert sand. He could feel the miniscule grains burning inside his various cuts grinding their way into the damaged flesh. His head burned with fever and his body throbbed.

He slowly came to a stand, all the while pressing his eyelids together tightly, forcing away the blackness that tempted to consummate his mind. He knew Jonathan had landed safely next to him because he had seen him when he had tried to move the first time. Head dipping momentarily to check if he had left anything behind he walked slowly towards the wreck, praying someone was still alive, praying Jonathan had already made his way over. 

His shook his thoughts clear, opening his mind, letting reality seep in. His slow determined walk did not falter as he crept around the edges, scanning what he could see of the interior with his eyes. He called out, "Alex, Evelyn?" The sand swished under his feet, and the stars above him burned clearly into his view, but he was not answered.

He continued his painfully sluggish forward movement with persistence until he was finally hovering amid the smoke. He coughed as the gases entered his lungs. This forced him to double over, wincing as his inflicted chest worked overtime to expel the noxious fumes. "Someone answer me!" He croaked. "Evelyn, Honnie? Alex, Jonathan?" His vision was blurred and he could have sworn he had seen something in the distance amongst the rubble. He rubbed his eyes vigorously and began staggering towards whatever it was. The wind picked up and whistled through his ears. The whole effect- the burning ship, the noises around him, and the smoke stretching it's way towards the sky threatened to push him to the brink of his sanity. It was like a dream, a dream where you can't see where you are going, and you feel as though you can't move. He couldn't open his eyes; they wouldn't work. Everything was in slow motion. He knew where he needed to go the only problem was, getting there. 

Just as he thought he could no longer take the feverish tricks his mind was playing on him he ran into something or rather someone, smaller than himself. Then, he felt it. Small hands hooked around his waist, fingertips touched his eyelids, forcing them open. In an instant his dream was gone and in its' place a beautiful image of all he held close was put before him. Alex- he was in Jonathan's arms. Evelyn- she was latched onto him as though she would never leave, much less let go, and Izzy- well, at least he was alive.


	3. What We Fear The Most Is What We've Left...

Authors Note:_ ' **-etc.- **' _indicates Arabic.

****

CHAPTER 3: What we fear the most is what we've left behind.

They stood there in complete silence for several moments- all of them. It was only when Alex fervently murmured his fathers' name that anyone moved or spoke. "What happened to him?" Rick asked, looking straight at Jonathan, eyes boring holes into his brother in laws, demanding answers, "Alex, are you alright?"

"He broke his leg, I don't know if that's all he did, but it's pretty bad. The skin's broken, and he'll be needing some medical attention before too long. Oh, bloody hell!" He then turned his attention to Alex who was moving his head side to side, emitting little painful gasps as he did so. His body glistened with sweat, and the leg that Jonathan was trying so hard not to jar was extremely swollen. "Say partner, what do you think about us finding you someplace to lie down? How about it?" Focusing his attention back on Rick, he inquired, "What do we do? Anyone got any bright ideas?"

"Well, we could always go for the 'getting your friend shot in the ass' scenario, though I don't know how well it will work out." Izzy stated sarcastically.

"You, shut up!" Rick's eyes narrowed into slits, as he pointed an accusing finger at his friend. "The last thing I need right now are smart aleck comments from the peanut gallery!" 

Izzy gulped, swallowing too much air as he did so, the result was a strained, "Sorry, O'Connell."

"Oh, and another thing, my name is Rick, it is _not_ O'Connell, or whatever you call me!" Evelyn's hand on his forearm made him stop. He had gotten carried away again. He lowered his view and muttered, "Sorry Izzy, I didn't mean that. You can call me whatever you like." Then he added in at the last minute, "With _some_ exceptions."

"Well, I think we should keep looking in the wreck. We can see if there is anything useable left." With reassuring nods from the rest of them Evelyn continued. "Then...well, Jonathan, since you already have Alex," a look of great concern flitted across her face as she mentioned her son's name, "why don't you stay here with him for the time being? We will look around, see what we can rummage out, and meet you back here." They all turned to walk away, but the snapping of fingers quietly drew Evie back. 

"Hey, Evie, come here for a sec." Jonathan half-whispered. "Do you think you could look for the diamond? You know, the one I took from the pyramid?" His eyes darted nervously from side to side, as if someone were watching and he didn't want them to know. "The big, shiny bugger?"

"Oooh, Jonathan, the things I do for you!" She gave him a big hug from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. Then, leaning down she parted the hair on her son's forehead and planted a gentle kiss upon his heated skin. "I love you Alex." She murmured, her eyes brimming with tears.

~*~

Flashes of black robes and galloping horses were visible through the lightning that struck through a blackened sky in turmoil. The heavens roiled and bucked under the energy that surged through them, like the horses below. When the heat did rush to the ground the beasts were seen ornately decorated. Their long flowing manes were woven through with colorful tapestries. Tassels hung from the ends, nostrils flaring with their exertions. To any onlooker the mood set would be of fear. Glimpses of dark shapes darted like bats through the wind streaked and rain soaked sand. Evil prevailed. 

On they went, playing a game of cat and mouse with the lightning. The only noise that could be heard above the tumult of the storm was of screaming animals. The sound was hideous, stripping your ears of all privacy. Ardeth turned away from the awful site before him, praying that his friends were up in the sky, far away from the mayhem beneath.

~*~

__

'- Do they have any knowlege of what they carry, my Lord?-'

'-No. None. But, we will still attack. My warriors cannot be recalled now.-'

'-Yes m'Lord.-'

'-I sense victory upon us this night. Let's hope we stay around to enjoy it.-'

'-Yes m'Lord. Sleep well your excellency.-' With that and a nodded bow the servant left his master to his own doings, extinguishing the flaming torch by the door on his way out.

All that was visible in the dying firelight was of a dark head, heavy with a mat of onyx hair upon it. The robes that flowed about him were Bedouin in origin. The gold trim shimmered in a way one would think magical...But, this 'thing' was far from magical... It was mythical.


	4. Black Ink on A Black Sky, Where Can I Fl...

__

Authors Note: again the Asterisk '*' followed by italics signifies a dream.

****

CHAPTER 4: Black Ink on A Black Sky, Where Can I Flee?

The only thing Alex was aware of when he awoke was pain accompanied by extreme discomfort. He realized that he had not relieved himself in hours. The pressure on his bladder was a pleasant solute to the agony of his leg, but he couldn't think how it would be possible for him to move to go to the bathroom. As his anguished eyes found more focus on the blurry stars above him he was aware of his uncle sitting only a few feet away. "Uncle John?" His voice was a mere croak.

"Alex, you're awake!" Jonathan's voice rang with relief.

"Uncle John, I have to go to the bathroom, can you help me?" The plight in his nephew's voice made Jonathan want to do anything for Alex.

"Well, partner...you sure as hell picked a dandy time to need that didn't you? I suppose I can try...It's going to hurt though, and I don't want to hurt you buddy..." He flinched at the thought of Alex screaming in agony.

"Please Uncle John! I am getting desperate here!"

Quickly Jonathan moved over to Alex, scooping him up into his arms then placing him firmly on his good leg. He held him with both arms around the waist, giving Alex full access to his own pants, while he waited for him to finish. _Well that wasn't so bad_. Jonathan thought to himself. _The trouble will just come when I get him back to a lying down position. _Sure enough Alex screamed when he lowered him, squeezing his uncle's neck in the process so hard that Jonathan thought he would have permanent imprints. "Sorry...I am so sorry Alex!" Jonathan mumbled.

"It's ok, let's just not try that again...alright?"

"Sure thing." Jonathan repeated heartily, more than willing to not experience that again. "What do you say to me teaching you how to play poker while we wait for you mum and dad?"

"Oh, that sounds great!" A small smile played across Alex's features as he thought of how neat it would be to learn to play poker like his uncle. 

"Right, now first you have to deal the cards-" 

"Oh no you don't! Don't even think about teaching my son how to play poker Jonathan!" Rick's voice burst out behind Jonathan.

"But Dad!"

"No buts Alex. That is not for you until you are older." Rick looked at his disheveled son, only compassion on his mind.

"Fine Dad!" Alex retorted, rolling his eyes.

__

Man, he sure has a lot of spirit even after all that's happened to him. Rick thought to himself. He deposited his weapons arsenal roughly on the ground and collapsed onto it in a heap. _I am not even holding together as well as he is_. He closed his eyes briefly, but then snapped them open as he felt her presence approaching him. As they had grown closer over the years he had found he could sense when Evelyn neared. She seemed as though to walk out of the flames of the wreckage like a phoenix reborn. _How ironic_. _She was rebirthed today, and now she walks out of the fire looking more radiant than ever before._ Rick found himself wanting to run up to her like a little child and engulf her in a big hug. But he refrained. His eyes did not even travel down to see what she was carrying in her arms. He was completely focused on her face and the beauty that radiated out from within.

"Here Jonathan. I got this worthless piece of junk for you...whatever motivates you to be so selfish, I suppose I will never know." She dropped the heavy gold-plated treasure wearily at his feet, collapsing on the ground next to her husband. Rick drew her into his arms and she began to sob unconditionally.

"Shhh...Shhh...Evelyn." Alex noted the use of the word 'Evelyn'. His father only used her full name when he was angry or when something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong now. He had never really seen his mother cry before. He had heard her, but he hadn't ever seen her, and something about watching her brought back memories of long ago...

__

*A warm reddish glow pulsed around him. The only thing audible was a faint 'bom bom, bom bom, bom bom.' He was moving forwards headfirst down a warm dark tunnel and soon he began to hear voices as well as a woman screaming over the din. Where am I? _Alex thought. The walls contracted and released around him their warmth permeating his skull, making comfort out of chaos. A faint light was visible in the distance, and Alex squinted. _

"Come on Evie, you can do it honey! There you go, look at you!"

"Oh, Rick, Rick! I can't. Help me!"

"Evie, come on, yes you can, make me proud Old Mum!"

Jonathan, Dad, Mum? Where am I? What's wrong with Mum?_ Alex was getting nervous now. All this was very familiar, but he felt so naive. Just then his head broke the end of the tunnel and he began to cry. Not knowing why, but crying still Alex shut his eyes as if seeing light for the first time.*_

When he awoke the stars weren't visible; black ink had been spilled on an already darkened sky, and Alex had no where to go.

****

PS. Please tell me whether or not I should continue...I have lots of ideas, but can't seem to type fast enough for them all.


	5. Truth lies At the End of the Tunnel.

****

CHAPTER 5: Truth lies At the End of the Tunnel

The sand threw itself angrily at the sky as the Dark Riders rode on into the innocent night. The horses' hooves pounded madly and the Rider's eyes glowed incandescently into the mystical oblivion before them. They burned a hole of hatred straight through Ardeth's heart. He continued to note their progress, features grim, taking only a little pleasure knowing they had not yet discovered him watching.

~*~

The rain had finally stopped, and all that could be heard was the incessant drone of a crackling fire which the rain, in all its fury, had not managed to put out. The flickering lights blazed up to the sky only to be reflected down again in a fainter beam. The O'Connell's, plus Jonathan and Izzy, were all huddled together forming a clump around Alex, trying to keep as much of the weather off of him as they could. No one was concerned with the amount of light the wreckage was giving off, because as far as they knew, they were safe.

While the downpour had refrained, the relentless wind had not ceased, and the cold night air that blew over wet skin was causing uncanny chills. The need to get under some sort of shelter was calling. But, their only protection had been crushed by the very force which was tormenting them now.

"Rick, we need to find shelter from this storm before it tears us _all_ to pieces!" Evelyn pleaded with her husband.

"And where do you think we're going to find shelter around here? WE ARE IN THE BLOODY DESERT FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! There isn't a shrub or blade of grass within 65 kilometers of here! " Izzy was not the type of person who was good at being calm. All his remark did was to heighten the tension already present from the current situation.

"If you think about it, the man is right to a certain degree O'Connell. We are surrounded by sand with no rescuer. We will be forced to sit here while we rot and mold in this foul storm for all of eternity!" Jonathan's voice became sing-songish and more heatedly passionate the longer he spoke.

"Since when have all the decisions have to be made by me, huh? Did I have any say in coming here the first place? No, it was all her!" Rick pointed an accusing finger at his wife. Evelyn's hands immediately folded across her chest as she glared at Rick, offended.

"Why, in all my years with you I have never heard you say a more distasteful-"

"Can't we _ever_ get along? You are acting like a bunch of little kids." The logic of Alex's words knocked all four of the adults back to the present, their frivolous whims forgotten for the time being.

"Well, I suppose we were being a _bit_ childish... to a sort." Evelyn replied to her son's inquiry, blushing. The rest of them had their eyes downcast not willing to face Alex's knowing glare.

~*~

-_Honor._

-Strength.

-Compassion.

****

A Med-Jai knows all these things.

__

-He who is in control of himself is supreme.

-He who loves only the desert he protects will prevail.

-A Med-Jai knows not of Hatred, Mutiny, or Love he shall know only of Compassion towards his duty.

****

The Med-Jai code must never be broken.

The time when Selim had worshipped these ideals had come and gone. Now, all that remained was his physical strength. The compassion and honor that he had once encompassed had been replaced by hatred and cowardice. Feeling low he shoved his heels into his horse, forcing the beast to gallop faster against the cold harsh wind and ignoring the shriek of protest from his ride. His black cloak flowing behind him he raced faster and faster into the unknowing desert, not aware of what was in store for him.

~*~

Ardeth turned his back on the galloping men. An uncanny feeling creeping upon him caused him to turn back though, and in an instant he thought he saw someone he recognized among the dark shapes. It was something about the stance of the man that unnerved him. The slope of the shoulders which were taught with frustration or maybe it was even the angle the head was held. But, something did indeed make him uncomfortable. He turned his back once more kicking his heels into his horses flanks as he made low guttural noises urging his black stallion at a fast pace off into the darkening night, his hair flew behind.


	6. The Forces Gather.

Authors Note: '*' followed by Italics indicated a dream/vision.

****

Chapter 6: The Forces Gather.

The attack started with a low whirring sound accompanied by the muffled tremble of hooves that got louder as it approached. Audible above the growing pounding was the trill of many voices joined with the soft whinnying and braying of horses. As soon as Evelyn heard this her mind immediately raced back to when they were at Hamunaptra and they had come in contact with Ardeth for the first time. As the fear grew inside her body and her adrenaline began to flow Evie wished that Ardeth were here with them now to help them fight off whatever these things were which rushed towards them from all directions out of the black night.

~*~

Somewhat aware of the approaching noise in the background Alex struggled to stay conscious. He fought with all his strength but in the end his mind surrendered to the sweet oblivion which he had seen much of as of late. It was here that the battle laid itself out before his closed eyes.

*_They came from all directions, surging forth like a mound of hungry scarab beetles. Their black robes flooded out behind them, and their dark faces were painted in heavy maroon clay. Their teeth were bared, much like a wild animal, and their lips were drawn back as they screamed into the night. He caught the slightest glimpse of silver hanging off all waists. The glint, which undoubtedly was the shining of many scimitars, glimmered with an unknown source, for the moon was not out and the stars did not shine. Fear began to well up in his subconscious and he began to shake, not knowing what would become of him. He frantically looked around for a place to hide but then suddenly remembered that they were in the middle of the desert with nothing surrounding them for kilometers. He panicked and began to whimper as his lids squeezed together more tightly trying to shut out the horrible images that were flashing before his eyes. *_

~*~

As soon as both Evelyn and Rick realized that they were about to be attacked they moved simultaneously towards Rick's bag of weapons. Tossing the Thompson to a blubbering Jonathan, Rick took the shotgun, leaving his wife the pistol. But, she shook the small gun aside, insisting on using Rick's sword as her only defense. 

Rick turned towards Izzy, frantically thinking of a way to get Alex far from the fighting. He had become unconscious again and Rick knew that he was just a blob of bait, waiting to be consumed. Searching the landscape before him all Rick's eyes came in contact with was sand for miles and the wreck of the airship. Then, an idea popped into his head. "Izzy, take Alex and get yourself and him into that wreckage as fast as possible, it may be his only chance. Don't worry about hurting him when you move him, he is knocked out well enough so that he won't feel a thing. Stay there until any of us come for you. If it gets too dangerous inside move out and hide behind it, they hopefully won't even bother to check." He inclined his head towards the mass of approaching forms. "Oh, and you might want to take this with you," he said thrusting the diamond shaped treasure into his arms as well as handing him the pistol, which Evie had refused just, seconds earlier.

Izzy cursed silently to himself wishing that he had never signed onto this mission. It was already more than he had bargained for. "And, what am I supposed to do if they find me, hmmm O'Connell? Run away like a little kid, screaming my head off?"

Rick looked at him blankly, not understanding how Izzy could not absorb his simple. "Izzy, just shoot, and hope it hits."

The realization registered on Izzy's face and he said rather cheerfully, "Oh, well that doesn't sound so bad." 

"Right..." came Rick's reply.

~*~

As the attackers struck nearer and nearer towards Rick, Jonathan, and Evelyn, Selim could smell, and sense death in the air. His eyes lit up with demonic fury, and he grinned evilly, forcing his mare to take longer strides. His sword came out of its hilt with a slight ring of metal upon metal, and he got ready to strike. In the distance he could see the three adults frantically trying to prepare for the obviously unforeseen attack. He let out a small chuckle at the absurdity of the situation, but deep down he knew why he laughed, he was nervous, a coward. He could only take strength from knowing that he would cause pain. He would enjoy it, seeing the agony in the boy's eyes as he pleaded with him not to take his mother away, seeing the anger in Rick. _Then, _he told himself, _then I will kill the mother and take the treasure that should have been mine years ago._ Again his features brightened as he malevolently smiled inwards.

~*~

*_The army continued to swarm forth, but Alex could no longer see them for he could feel himself flying through the air away from them, away from the carnage that would surely ensue. His spirits fell as he realized his parents were behind him preparing for battle. He then became grief-stricken. His father was so tired, he had been fighting almost non-stop for two days, he was scared that he would not have enough strength left in him to raise a gun. His mother, she had been killed and then resuscitated, he did not want to lose her again. He knew in his heart that his uncle would probably be the only one left afterwards. He tried with all his might to send forth vibes of strength towards his family, willing them to fight honorably and to survive. He then relaxed into the comforting arms that carried him, knowing somehow that for the time being he was safe. *_

~*~

Ardeth's horse sped across the desert, wet sand flying behind it. Ardeth sat crouched upon his mount, making the aerodynamics better so that they could travel more swiftly. He mentally prepared himself for battle, knowing all too well whom he was up against and what the case would be when he arrived. He prayed silently to Allah that the O'Connells would be faring well when he arrived. But doubt ran across his features. Rick had been fighting for almost two days straight and even as strong as he was no mortal man could have everlasting strength. He set his teeth hard in his jaw, clenching and unclenching willing himself the strength to embrace whatever he encountered. He _would_ have revenge, Selim would finally be brought to justice, and the Med-Jai would be free of hate.


	7. The Attack.

****

Author's note: ATTENTION, THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT. This chapter is rated R (possibly NC-17) because of content. However the rest of the story is only PG-13. So, if you do not feel comfortable reading something extremely disturbing please leave, or skip this chapter. I am sorry, this came up at the last minute and I had to add it in, thanks for understanding. What I wrote is a bit disturbing. Soooo, I am warning you! :) But, otherwise, ENJOY!

Chapter 7: The Attack

Rick, Jonathan, and Evelyn had made themselves into a triangle with Rick the point, facing the enemy. Evie was at an angle behind him directly to his left, while Jonathan was at the same angle and behind to Rick's right. All three of them braced themselves for the imminent attack. A look of sheer determination was set on all of their faces and their body language displayed their will to win. All weapons were held outstretched before each individual as battle stance was assumed.

Rick was the first to afflict any damage. His sweating fingers were miraculously relaxed on the trigger as they squeezed with the ease of a talented fighter. The enemy line staggered before them, and Jonathan followed suit by firing away with the Thompson. All around them the air crackled with the noise of automatic weaponry and their enemies were shot down. Both Rick and Jonathan tried not to target the horse on which the dangerous men rode, but if that was the only way to slow them then so be it. Away the group fired, the shots ringing out into the night as man after man fell before them.

Evelyn was beginning to wonder if she was even needed in this fight by how well it was going. The enemy obviously did not have guns and they were at a severe disadvantage by not having them. There were an awful lot of them though, and Evie knew Rick did not have that much ammunition to last for each man. 

The swarm of night intruders began to move steadily forwards as Jonathan and Rick became picky about at whom they were firing. Neither of them noticed the warrior galloping towards Evelyn for he had enhanced his aura with some sort of spell. This allowed him to sneak up on them without attracting any unwanted attention. He snickered as he approached the mother, swooping her up into his arms. She let out a small squeal before she was hit deftly on the back of the head and remained silent for a good while.

Rick turned around and noticing that Evelyn wasn't there anymore screamed into the night. "Evelyn!" His concentration broke for a moment and Jonathan slapped him upside the head to get his focus straight.

"She'll come back Rick, she always does." Came his calm, almost sarcastic reply.

Selim, hearing the pathetic yell let out a yodel and raced on into the night chuckling maliciously to himself. Evelyn was flopping painfully over his lap, her limp body giving freely at any jarring moment. It was then he noticed how supple her breasts looked through her shirt. He began to formulate a nasty thought in his head. He had gotten far enough away from the fight and so he slowed his horse to a stop and untucked her shirt, reaching his hand gingerly up into it taking one breast in his hand and rolling it around gently, feeling it's weight pleasurably. Unhappy that she wasn't responding to him he lifted her off the horse and lay her on her back on the ground. He held the right side of her face in his left hand and smacked the left side hard with his right hand. _No response. _She was out cold. _Good._ He thought. He then took her breast in his mouth rolling around the softened nipple, getting angry when it would not harden. He punched her face hard, making her nose and upper lip bleed. She still did not wake. His need was great now so he unbuckled his pants, freeing his erection. Rubbing himself slightly he became more aroused and tore her pants from her hips, thrusting her underwear down to her thighs. He pushed her legs apart and shoved himself in. His thrusts were fast and furious and her body moved up and down roughly in the sand. He raised his head towards the sky, groaning in animal like pleasure. His groans got louder as his climax approached and his eyes squeezed shut. But they popped open as he punched her hard in the face again, and again. He began hitting for each stroke in he gave and then he began to cry gut wrenching gasps. But his cries were silenced as the silver blade of a Scimitar poked through his ribs. He let out a shocked "Ardeth Bey!?" followed by an agonizing sigh and then sank to the sand on top of Evelyn, still inside her. His passion for the night and life was over. 

Ardeth too, sank down to the sand and collapsed upon Evelyn crying. Her face was bloody and had already begun to bruise. Quickly getting his bearings Ardeth stood up removed Selim from her in one swift movement and with another castrated him. "Your body will never know pleasure you son of a bitch! You can join all your whores in hell, ya!" And with that Ardeth cut off his head, never before feeling such rage mount inside him. He then, cautiously replaced Evelyn's underwear and pants, not bearing to look at her like she was any longer, buttoned her shirt and poured water over her face, and wiped it with a wet cloth, removing most of the blood but not the swelling. He then gathered her in his arms and whispered "How could I let this happen to you Evelyn? It's all my fault...It's all my fault." His eyes squeezed shut as silver tears flowed out of them. He then retrieved his scimitar, wiped the blood off and mounted his horse, cradling her in his arms, supporting her head. They he rode off into the night to find the others.

* * *

Rick cautiously surveyed the death around them. Quite frankly he was amazed that he and Jonathan has been able to pull off the whole stunt. He gawked at the bodies strewn before him. They had killed them all; not a single one remained breathing. Still amazed he remembered his wife and son. "Evie? Evelyn?" _No answer._ "Izzy? Alex?"

Far away in the distance a faint "Yes, we are alright," could be heard. Rick breathed a sigh of relief before questioning Jonathan on his wife?

"Jonathan, did you see where she went?"

"No, she just disappeared. She was there and then she wasn't."

"Great, this is just _great_!" Rick exclaimed sinking to the ground in a heap. Wait, but what was that he heard? The pounding of hooves, his name being called in great heed.

"Rick! Rick come here, something terrible has happened!" It was Ardeth returning with Evelyn.

Rick ran towards Ardeth and his horse seeing the limp form of Evelyn braced against his chest. His mind was screaming '_NO!' _ while his mouth sought out what had happened. "Ardeth? Ardeth?" His voice wavered. "What happened, is she alright? Will she be ok?"

"She will be fine after a fashion. Rick..." Ardeth's voice trailed off as he watched Rick O'Connell's face start to comprehend the bruising. "Rick you need to listen to me." He snapped in front of Rick's shocked face, noticing the dark streaks liquidating and pouring down his face. "She was raped. Luckily I got there in time, before _he_ finished his dirty work." The _'he'_ was said with such distaste, such hatred that Rick blinked rapidly in succession, pulling himself back to the present.

"No! No! No!" he repeated over and over again. He collapsed onto her chest his body grieving. "Evelyn, I love you!" He choked, kissing her face lightly. "Don't be sad, don't cry. I love you." He knew she couldn't hear him, but he had to show his affection. Then the full force of Ardeth's words hit him... "She was what!? Raped you say?" Rick just stood there. "Oh my god, how did this happen?"

Ardeth just nodded, and shrugged his shoulders for the last part. He did not know how it happened, or even why men like Selim felt they had the right to touch another woman in such a hateful way, or for that matter, touch anyone with that much anger inside. He needed to think, to calm his emotions. He needed to get away. "Rick, listen to me Rick!" he grabbed his friend by the shoulder. "When she wakes up you must tell her what happened. It is quite possible she will not know, though I imagine she will be quite sore, he was extremely rough with her." Ardeth almost broke down as the vision of Selim thrusting himself into her filled his mind. "Rick, take care of her, do not let your rage drive you away, you must be strong for her and with her. Now I must go."

Evelyn was handed to Rick who received her unknowingly. There he stood, silent, still, dumb, as Ardeth's horse kicked sand in his face and sped off into the night. Rick's knees collapsed underneath him and he looked up to the starry sky, which had been cleared of clouds at last and screamed a heart wrenching "Why!?" into the diminishing darkness.


	8. The Aftermath.

****

Chapter 8: The Aftermath.

"Ardeth, no one hated Selim more than you. You can not and must not feel guilty for his death. You did the right thing. Selim was a traitor, he broke the code, he wouldn't have survived much longer anyway." 

"But, I could have saved him when he was still with us, before we were betrayed." Ardeth's voice was filled with regret.

"He could not be saved Ardeth," Asim's voice was stern. "Selim was a traitor at heart. There is little we can do to alter the true destiny of a man, especially one as deceitful as he."

A low growl emitted from deep in Ardeth's chest and his eyes turned suddenly malevolent. "I could have done something, just anything. To sit back and think that I did absolutely nothing but thrust my saber towards his heart and watch him die frightens me."

"Ardeth, there was not another thing you could have done. If you had not acted as you did, it is conceivable that both Evelyn and the boy would be dead now. Evelyn is hurt, true, but she is much better off than if you had let him finish his handiwork! You must see this!"

Apparently not swayed by his friend's words Ardeth looked down at his feet, a very uncommon gesture for a man of his stature, eyebrows furrowed. Asim liked seeing him this way, not that he enjoyed Ardeth being upset but just that now he was completely true to himself, not restricted by the tight and unforgiving bonds that he was tied up with as a warrior. However, he was not prepared for what Ardeth did next. 

"Asim, I need you to do something for me..."

"Of course Ardeth, anything." The man did outrank him, and he knew his friend could use some consolidation at the moment.

__

Bad mistake. Ardeth thought. _For you will not agree with what I am now requesting._ "Asim, I need you to remove my rank and let me go out alone into the desert. I need time to think about what I have done."

"But Ardeth, I cannot do this, you are my superior. If I was to take away your badge, who knows what the Twelve Tribes would think!?"

"That is the point my friend. You see, since you can't officially take it away from me I can come back to my post when I return. The reason I am asking this is because I am afraid of using it while I am gone. I need to be away from everything that I know. Discomfort will take down my barriers and I will truly be able to find the Light." With this Ardeth bowed down before Asim who reluctantly removed the badge clinging to his cloak.

"I hope you know what you are doing my friend. Because it would not suit you well to be undignified."

"I know myself, Asim, I know what needs to be done. This is the only way, have faith in me, trust my judgment."

"I trust _you_ Ardeth, it's your judgment that my mind grows foggy to." Asim lowered his eyes, but patted Ardeth affectionately on his shoulder. "Good luck, and may Allah bring you safely back into our arms."

With this accomplished, Ardeth turned on his heel, taking a large canteen of water and walked off into the desert dawn, not to be seen again for days.

* * *

"Rick? Rick?" Evelyn's eyes fluttered open. Evelyn's first feeling was pain. Her abdomen was painfully tight; her legs felt like they had been pulled in opposite directions, and her face felt like it had been ironed. Her delicate hands flew up to her cheeks and what they found when the fingers flit cautiously over the bruised skin startled her. "Did I fight Rick?"

"No, Evie, no you didn't, you couldn't." His eyes blurred and she became a watery image in front of him. _Damn you!_ He screamed into his conscious. _Can't you see she needs you? You have to be the strong one._

"Rick, what do you mean?" her voice was hoarse. Then a devilish grin spread across her face. "When was the last time we had sex?"

That was too much, Rick lost it then and there. "Oh Evie, Evelyn..." His voice trailed off as sobs wracked his body. He forced it out, couldn't hold it back.

"Darling, honey, what is it?" Her fingertips reached his eyes, closing them, brushing the tears aside gently.

He couldn't bring himself to tell her, not now. He simply was not capable of speaking those three words. Those three horrible, ugly, gruesome words. He loved her. She was hurt. She wouldn't believe him. _Not now_. _No, it was too soon_. While all these thoughts raced through his head, his brow furrowed. "Rick?" came her pitiful question. He snapped back into it. _No_. He thought. _She has to know. I love her and she has to know what happened._ He forced the words to come out. His brain told his mouth to open but it stayed firmly shut. He couldn't do it. He shook his head, cursed silently to himself and then threw it out into the open to let her brain catch it if it pleased. "You were raped."

Then, everything clicked. Evelyn suddenly knew why she was sore. Her jaw slowly lowered, her head spun and she threw up. Rick squeezed her hand as tight as he could so she couldn't leave. He squeezed her while she choked. He squeezed her while she heaved. He squeezed her as she felt herself loosing ground. He squeezed her while she screamed. He squeezed her while she flung herself around his neck and begged him to never let go. He squeezed her as she fell asleep, and finally he loosened his grip.


	9. Consolation.

**__**

Author's note: Well guys, I am almost finished! Just one more short chapter after this! I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing!

Chapter 9: Consolation 

Izzy cautiously made his way over to where Rick and Evelyn and Jonathan had camped themselves. He pleasantly noticed Rick and his wife sleeping while Jonathan kept guard. He was carrying the sleeping Alex in his arms and dragging the top of the pyramid behind him in the sand. He had tried his best to splint Alex's leg to his other leg, but he had a feeling that it would only be temporary..._Wait, isn't that what a 'splint' is?_ He questioned._ Temporary?_ He smiled to himself, realizing how clever he had been. When he arrived he carefully placed Alex on his back next to his uncle, depositing the treasure on the other side of Jonathan.

Jonathan sat, staring into the brightening day; his eyes were blank ovals that had lost their shine in the course of the late night. The shocking news of his sister's rape had just started to sink in to his altruistic mind. _His _baby sister. Raped? _No, things like that just don't happen._ He thought. But they do, and it did and Jonathan hated himself for it. He was right there. Both he and Rick had been. They had turned their heads and laughed "she'll come back, she always does..." A jumble of images whirred into his head. Rick's battle hardened face and body laughing, over and over again. His mouth continued to grow wider until it had consumed him and he was surrounded by darkness. Out of that darkness he saw a dark shape beating his sister across the face. Jonathan cried out.

"What's wrong?" Izzy asked alerted.

Jonathan didn't move, he just stared, into the brightening day.

~*~

Asim hurried into the dawn with one of the twelve tribes of the Med-Jai following close behind. If everything was chaos like Ardeth had said he knew he would be needing some help. Apparently the boy had been badly injured in the crash, Evelyn had been raped. Thus being as it was it could be quite probable that Rick might be mentally unstable, not to mention the brother. And this other one of whom Ardeth talked. Well, he didn't know what to think. He kicked his heels into the spurs on his horse's side, urging his steed forward; his cape billowing behind him.

~*~

Rick awoke several hours after he had crashed and was reassured that his wife was still asleep in his arms. He kissed her face lightly, taking careful notice of the bruising, and then he kissed her on the lips. She awoke with a start and began to back away from him. Her eyes were blazing. "Oh, Evelyn I am so sorry. Come here honey, come here."

"No, I... I can't" came her stuttered reply. His kiss had awakened her into a world of nightmares. She needed consolation; her heart was pounding. _What if he doesn't love me anymore?_ Thoughts ran rampant in her injured mind. She began shaking. Her entire body ached: her arms, her stomach, her thighs, her entire face, and worst of all in between her legs. She was not even sure if she would be able to walk. She was embarrassed, depressed, and shocked. 

"Evelyn...?" He scooted closer to her. But the closer he got the farther away she went. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. "Evelyn, come here. Please." His voice was stern. He held out his hand. _Wasn't that the general offer for peace?_ She didn't take it. "Evie, honey come here. We need to talk about this if we are going to get through it." She wasn't moving farther away so he crept closer, taking it slow until she launched herself at him. Her arms flew around his neck and her face became buried in his chest.

"Rick, will you still love me?" she sobbed. 

The look that passed over his face at that moment was one of utter shock. He could not even comprehend _not_ loving her. He loved her with all his heart and possibly more. He craved her like he craved food and drink. He loved her the way he loved his son. He loved her the way he loved a hot shower at the end of a hard day. He loved her like a cup of hot cocoa after a snowball fight. He loved her as a lover in bed. He loved her as a companion. He loved her as a woman and most importantly as his second half to his whole. "Evelyn." He began in all sincerity as a tear slipped out of his eye. "I will always love you. You are part me." Rick placed his hand gently over her heart. "Evie, listen to me, nothing will take you away, ever, because of this," he applied delicate pressure with his fingertips. "Your heart is never out of my grasp, we are inseparable."

Her chin quivered, and lips, which were already trembling, parted, "That's the beauty of it, of us." Her voice was soft and weak.

"Yes, Evie." He touched his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes.

Her internal shield shattered in that instant. She let out a whimper and collapsed into him. The memories, how would she get rid of the god-awful memories that weren't there? The figment of her imagination would plague her day and night. She wouldn't be able to sleep. Her body was in denial. "Will you want to touch me? Rick I am dirty. Someone has had their way with me. I don't want to live without experiencing pleasure ever again. Will you touch me?"

He bent down and claimed her swollen lips with his in a passionate but gentle kiss, knowing how much she had been through. She shuddered. "I will always want to touch you. You are mine and will always be. I love you."

~*~

An hour later Asim showed up with his men. They loaded their precious cargo onto extra horses they had brought. Alex rode with Jonathan on a horse and Evelyn with Rick for she was too sore to ride by herself. Izzy and the treasure got their own horse. Jonathan mumbled and grumbled the entire time Izzy was loading the horse, going on and on about how the treasure was all his and how Izzy would be getting none of the profits.

When the caravan was all set they rode off into the heat of the day. Evelyn felt secure for the time being, and Alex had been given some medicinal herbs to ease the pain and was currently being given a poker lesson by his uncle. The air was filled with laughter for first time in a long time.

The day passed very slowly and when they finally rode into the Med-Jai camp everyone was exhausted. They unloaded the horses and rolled onto sleeping pads in tents. Beforehand though Alex had his leg cleaned, disinfected, set and plastered and Jonathan, Izzy, and Rick all had their wounds tended. Evelyn was sent in with the women to get bathed and groomed. She was made to feel like a princess because they were all told what had happened. When she arrived in the tent she was to share with Rick she was so tired that as soon as her head hit the pillow she was dead asleep.

~*~

The next morning the O'Connell's and Izzy were taken back into Cairo where they would find a boat to take them back to England. Kind words were exchanged between them and the Med-Jai gave them all hearty farewells saying that Ardeth would be in England to see them as soon as he returned from his quest. Izzy was told he would be shipped a third of the proceeds from the treasure so he was extremely happy. 

"Goodbye Izzy, and thank you." Evelyn said, a smile upon her face as she kissed the crazy little man goodbye. She was trying as hard as she could to put on a good act for Alex, knowing that he was still a bit young to understand what she had gone through. She had gotten a good sleep the night before and although she was still feeling sore she felt remarkably good.

"Goodbye. I hope to see you all soon! Jonathan, I will be coming for the head of your wife if that money does not arrive to me safe and sound!" Izzy added, pointing an accusing finger.

"Don't worry partner! It will get there!" Jonathan smiled.

"Take care of yourself Izzy." Rick admonished as he lovingly patted him on the back. Then he whispered something in his ear to which his eyes grew big. "Just food for the soul, eh? Good to keep your gears ticking up there."

Alex waved as best he could from his crutches and then yelled. "Nice having you around Izzy! See you later!"

Asim then raised his hand to the sky and shouted to them all "Forever may not be long enough! The creature has gone at last!"


	10. Forever Won't Be Long Enough.

****

Chapter 10: Forever Won't Be Long Enough 

__

3 weeks later, first morning back in London, England, O'Connell Manor

She rolled over in bed, moaning as she did so. Her dark curly hair was flung over her face and some was in her mouth. Spitting it out she noticed the sun was extremely bright. As if suddenly seeming to realize where she was she sat bolt upright with this new recognition, and practically jumped off the mattress. She ran out of the room, pounding down the flight of stairs and was welcomed by a colossal bear hug. Once unraveled from the embrace, she started jumping up and down, contented, like a child. The smell of fresh waffles wafted to her senses and the beautiful blue eyes, which stared down upon her, filled her being with ecstasy.

"Oh Evelyn dear..." He didn't even have time to finish his sentence before he was kissed soundly upon the lips. "My, aren't we in a mood this morning!"

"Ooooh! You don't understand darling!" That little sound of frustration always had a tendency to drive him nuts.

"That's why I love you, Evie. You're a like a sweet, beautiful, scrumptious nincompoop!" 

"Is that all I am to you, a stupid, unenlightened, ignorant librarian? You think you can walk all over me O'Connell, well, you are wrong." With that she turned on her heel, flounced away and stood ready to flee up the stairs at a moment's notice with her arms folded angrily across her chest.

"Now look what you did dad. You got her all upset." Alex commented, his crutches resting lightly under his arms.

"G' morning squirt!" Rick mentioned delightedly to his half-awake, sleepy-eyed son, as he picked him up engulfing him with his bulk. He knew Evelyn was only joking, but he decided to be a gentleman anyway. What she had said only moments before brought back memories from when they had first met. Mixed feelings told him to apologize. He walked over to where she stood, calmly startling her by molding his hands around her waist. "I am sorry, Evelyn. Forgive me, I did not even think of what I was implying by calling you a stupid, unenlightened, ignorant, librarian." He paused, chuckling. "However can I repay you?" His pause was audible and he grinned maliciously. "You are lucky I didn't call you an ugly mummy."

His smile was sickeningly contagious, and soon she found herself laughing despite her hurt feelings. "Apology accepted dear. Now, what do you say about some waffles with your gorgeous pig swallow face!" She squeezed his cheek lightly and ran into the kitchen, shutting the door and locking it before he could seize her. Rick could hear her madly giggling through the wall.

Just then Jonathan came down the stairs. His hair was ruffled all about his head like a badly donned Christmas wreath and his eyes were barely open. "Say, is that pancakes I smell? I do love pancakes!"

"No, Jonathan, they're waffles. And, no one is going to get _any_ unless _you_ get your sister out of the kitchen for me."

"Me? I just woke up! I am in no state to wrestle Evie out of the kitchen! No, I refuse." Jonathan's squeaky whine droned out Evelyn's continuing laughter.

"Fine. No waffles!"

"Well, if you put it that way." Jonathan made his way over to the door, and began trying to persuade his sister to bring out the waffles so they could all sit about the table eating breakfast like a nice civilized English family.

It was just then that Ardeth showed up and it was he who finally coaxed Evelyn out of the kitchen. He was glad to see her in high spirits, and was amazed that she had recovered from her ordeal as fast and as well as she seemed to have. They all sat down and ate a breakfast of waffles, content to be in each other's company. Ardeth told them of his adventures in the desert, while Alex entertained them all with various stories.

"And then, just as the curator was about to open up the box with the sarcophagus the lid blew off and-" 

"Oh my goodness, I almost forgot..." With this exclamation Evelyn jumped up from the table and ran into the Mudroom. 

"Hey! Mum! That's not fair, I was right in the middle of my story!"

"You can still finish it Alex," came her distant reply, "I am just getting something, it won't take long."

When she returned she had in hand a beautiful cage, and perched majestically inside was a falcon. Its feathers were gold and were flecked with black and its eyes were like orbs and seemed to swirl around about themselves. She placed the great creature in front of Ardeth and said "I know this bird can never replace Horus but you need a companion Ardeth, and I wanted to thank you for saving me. I am forever in your debt." With this she placed a kiss on his cheek and tears broke her eyes.

Ardeth was rendered speechless. He sat in his chair, half-chewed waffle still in his mouth, baffled. "Uh...Thank you." He finally said breaking the silence as if suddenly remembering his manners.

"His name is Fakhir, Ardeth. It means proud." Ardeth reached out his fingers tentatively, and unlocked the cage, Fakhir calmly stepped out and Ardeth took the glove from the top of the cage, placed it on his hand and beckoned the magnificent creature onto his arm. He then began to stroke the feathers and with this the family and friends finished breakfast like a civilized English family, not knowing what new adventure was around the corner. England's morning air was filled with the laughter of five very happy people. The rays of sun pierced down into their very kitchen as if the entire world was happy and at peace for just that moment of time and their hearts became amorous with love. Over the hum of the birds and insects in the trees a very loud falcon screech was heard and then the silence was split by the joyous laughter of one eight-year old child.

****

THE END...

__

~Shew! Well I did it, and now it's almost 1 am in the morning.!:) I am proud of myself right now... The first mummy fan fiction story I have ever finished! Maybe I should be named 'Fakhir' as well! :) thanks all of you for supporting me...GOODNIGHT!


End file.
